Falling to Pieces
by mannyfan
Summary: Summary: Everything’s back to normal with Manny she has her friends back and she’s dodged her image as the school slut and to top it off she’s turning sixteen the best age ever. But little by little everything starts to fall apart right underneath her wil


Falling to Pieces

Summary: Everything's back to normal with Manny she has her friends back and she's dodged her image as the school slut and to top it off she's turning sixteen the best age ever. But little by little everything starts to fall apart right underneath her will she fall apart along with it. Or will she be okay with an unlikely person's help?

This is a Manny and Jimmy story. I have always loved the couple together I mean if you really look at them their really cute.

"Happy birthday Manuela" Smiled a somewhat twenty-eight year old woman in the camera

"I got a pony" A little dark-haired girl the age of six screamed in excitement holding up a stuffed Pony

"I can't believe that was ten years ago" I said turning off the Video

"I know can you believe today you're sixteen" Emma said lying beside me

"Yeah I know" I said staring down at the ground

"What's wrong Manny you don't seem too happy I mean you should be bouncing off the walls you're sixteen" Emma said playfully shaking me

"I am, I am it's just I…." I started but got caught off by the ringing of my phone 

"Hello…..um hey Marco yeah thanks yup I'm sixteen yeah it's cool I guess me and Emma I guess okay bye Marco" I said hanging up the phone

"Okay what's up" Emma asked

"Yeah Marco and Paige want to go shopping for my birthday and of course it wouldn't be shopping without you" I said jumping up

"Wow you and Paige are friends again" Emma asked I looked at her dumbfounded as to why we wouldn't be friends then I remembered "Spinner"

"You mean last year with Spinner and all yeah she's cool with me and Spinner it's just he really screwed up last year with Jimmy and um….Rick but Spin needed someone" I said looking at a picture of us on my dresser

Emma didn't respond I could tell she didn't like my relationship with Spinner but on that note nobody did.

"Well I guess we should get ready" Emma finally said breaking the awkward silence

"Okay" I said to Emma well she took a shower and I picked something out to wear

Just stop thinking about it Manuela it was nothing I mean If there was something wrong they would tell me….. Right? I mean I'm apart of this family too but the way they treat me you'd think I was adopted or something.

This Morning

"Listen she's getting older now and if we don't tell her I think she's going to hate us more if we do tell us"

"You said we would know when the time was right well it's not right not yet"

"Things have changed since then"

"We promised on her sixteenth birthday we'd tell so we have to tell her today" I came in right around this part of the conversation I was going to tell them to keep it down because Emma was starting to toss and turn in her sleep and I knew it was from all the yelling

They had been arguing a lot lately I knew over me but it wasn't as bad as this one my mom sound like she was on the verge of tears but I didn't get it. What could be so important to tell me that my mom would start crying?

I went closer to the door to hear more.

"Manuela's a big girl now she's been through a lot more than most at her age I'm sure telling her that….

"Good Morning Manuela!" My brother shouted bringing my parents conversation to a quick halt 

"Good Morning Mike" I sighed back walking away from the door

"Ease dropping so early" He said

"I wasn't ease dropping I heard them arguing so I was going to tell them to keep it down me and Em was trying to get some sleep"

"Well go back to sleep I'll tell them besides the birthday girl needs all the beauty sleep she can get" He chuckled but The tone of voice wasn't very sincere like he was trying to hide something

"Ha Ha whatever" I said walking back towards my room before entering I looked back my brother he looked at me then to the ground sadly and entered the room something was wrong it was like he knew something like everyone did but me

End

"Manny Hello earth to Manny" Emma said waving her hand in my face

"Oh huh what" I said snapping back

"Daydreaming about that new car your going to get" Emma asked

"Yeah hope it's a red sports car" I lied

"Well if you don't want to go around smelling like Spinner in it you better go take a shower" Emma said grabbing me by the arm and pushing me out the room

The more I thought about it the more I thought my parents were arguing about something more important than what I first thought of and I had to find out.


End file.
